An Angel with Dark Wings
by gopher2806
Summary: A love fortold before their time, now is set in motion. Both must learn to love. For the wings they both wear, do not make the angels they think they are. Rating my change in the future depending on how the story goes.


**An Angel with Dark Wings**

**By: Gopher**

**Beta by: Ebony Moss**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters but my plots my own. XD**

Prologue

The night was cold, the stars shone bright as an angel stood above the streets of St George. The quiet town was in a stupor of sleep as the night took over and brought out the wild things. The honking of horns could be heard from the bustling city of London, but down in St George things were quite.

The angel stood on one of the many roofs in St. George, watching a girl across the way sleep peacefully in her bed. Her window lay open as she slept. His wings of black velvet, with the feeling of silk, flew him into her room. Landing softly on her white carpet he slowly walked towards the bed, afraid his pet may wake at any time.

She just mumbled nonsense and turned to face him on her stomach, a small smile on her lips. He stood there studying her. A light sprinkle of freckles along her nose, tan smooth skin, long legs and breast that would even make the most married of men fantasize. Yes his little pet was perfect, but what he loved best about her, was her hair. Long curly brown hair, that always seemed to remind him of chocolate. And he guessed she would taste as sweet as chocolate too.

Smiling to himself, he slowly brought his hand up and started petting her. Her hair was as soft as silk, softer then even his wings. He sighed in contempt; he could do this all day. If only she were his now. But that day would soon come; he would make sure of it. Even she didn't like it, it had been for told before she was born and was already set in stone. There was nothing she could do about it.

Leaning down he softly whispered into her ear, "Soon my pet, we will be together." Then he gave into temptation and kissed her softly on the lips as if a lover would do. Pulling back he looked down at her, his eyes clouded over in desire. He had given into temptation, and temptation tasted like he would have never had thought.

Shaking his head softly he made his way to the window, knowing his pet would wake from his soft goodbye. "Till 'morrow my pet." He whispered to the starry sky as he flew off into the night.

Hermione Granger awoke with a start when she felt something softly brush against her lips. Her heart beat wildly as she looked around the room for any intruders. Finding none, she sighed, a small breathe of relief and got out of bed to close the window. But what she found made her stop; a single black feather lay on her window sill. Picking it up to examine, she found it to be too soft to belong to a birds. Her eyebrows drew together in confusion; it must have just been a bird. But what bird would come out this late at night? She shook her head and gently set the feather down on the flowered cushion of her rocking chair near the window. She shut the window with a soft click, before she slowly trudged her way back to bed; sleep starting to claim her once again.

Sliding into bed, she took one more look at the black feather lying on her rocking chair before closing her eyes and letting sleep fully claim her. She would need all the sleep she could get before she went back to school tomorrow. And being Head Girl for Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry would be tough. That night she didn't dream of the future dreams but of an angel with black wings.

**gopher:** and just for reference i totally just made up the St. George town, heh, i'm don't even really know if there is one or not so sorry for people who know more things then me, hope y'all enjoyed it just the same :)

**ebony:**OMG THIS STORY R0XXERZ MY B0XXERZ!111!ONE! Read it whores!

**gopher: **umm... sure... just ignore her and hopefully give me good reviews! XD!

**ebony:** T.T I love you readers, please be meh friend?

**gopher: **she has cookies shrugs

**ebony:** w00tness!

**gopher: **see y'all next chappie! X)!

**ebony:** X)!

**

* * *

**


End file.
